Socialist Federal Republic of Serbia (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 In the course of the First Balkan War in 1912, the Balkan League defeated the Ottoman Empire and captured its European territories, which enabled territorial expansion into Raška and Kosovo. These places were homes to large Muslim Bosniack and Albanian minorities. As a result of the Balkan wars in 1912 and 1913 Montenegro got a common border with Serbia was established, with Shkodër being awarded to a newly created Albania. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Austro-Hungary invaded it in 1914, for the same reasons as in reality, thus sparking this world's version of WW1. 250,000 deaths occurred. It never joined with the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs and retained its independence. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 8 years and protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) It wanted to stay neutral, but was invaded by Hitler's forces after a pro-British air force coup in 1941. Italy took over Montenegro. Albania took over Kosovo and Ilridia. Bulgaria took over most of Macedonia. The Republic of Užice was a short-lived liberated territory established by the Yugoslav Partisans that existed in the autumn of 1941 in the west of occupied Serbia. An anti-Italian uprising in Montenegro took place in 1944 and was also swiftly crushed. The left-wing uprising of the 8th of September 1946 led to the abolition of the monarchy. 750,000 perished in the war. It did not get restored to office in 1992, unlike the Bulgarian monarchy. Cold War It was a Soviet allie. In 1989, Slobodan Milošević rose to power in Serbia during 1989 and started threatening Bosnia and subjugating Kosovo. 1990s The Communist Party of Serbia was scrapped between 1990 and 1999. It invaded Bosnia in 1992 and annexed Srpska. They tried to forcibly take Krajina and Vukovar off of Croatia in 1993, but failed and gave asylum to thire Serbian citizens. NATO forces kept the peace after 1994 and finally stopped the war in 1997 at the 1997 Dayton Summit. Milo Đukanović's government severed ties between Montenegro and its partner Serbia, which was led by Slobodan Milošević in 1996. From 1998 to 2000, Milo Đukanović became a fierce opponent of Milošević, thus gaining worldwide support and sympathy for Montenegro. Life today Milošević was removed from office in a Serbian pro-democracy\anti-corruption rising across the nation in 2001 and devolution to the regions was increased somewhat. Informally, Serbia still has most de facto power and Kosovo has least de facto power. Economy General issues Serbia has an emerging market economy in upper-middle income range and is in late transition to a market economy. Some of the Western Blue-chip corporations that are making investments in Serbia include: Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, Siemens, Bosch, Philip Morris, Michelin, Coca-Cola, Carlsberg, Gazprom and Lukoil. The mountainous west and southeast of Kosovo region have great potential for winter tourism. Skiing takes place at the winter resort of Brezovica within the Shar Mountains. Tourists regularly visit Bay of Kotor in Montenegro region. Several Greek companies have bought former state companies in the region Macedonia, such as the oil refinery Okta, the baking company Zhito Luks, a marble mine in Prilep, textile facilities in Bitola, etc., and employ 20,000 people. Damjan Mine in Radoviš (Radovish), is a massive open cast mine that mines a iron skarn deposit, part of a porphyry copper ore district and a small gold load. Bučim employs about 500 people. There is a local steel mill in the town. The mine is 100% owned by Serbian, Macedonian and Montenegrin business people. Important agricultural products are: sunflower, sugar beet, soybean, potato, apple, pork meat, beef, wine, poultry and dairy. A Japanese, Greek, Quebec, Swiss joint venture with Srpskan authorities resurfaced the ageing and bomb catered Banja Luka west transit road in 2006. Corruption is a major issue, especially amongst Motenegrans and Serbs. Oil shale The oil shale reserves in Serbia are a large, but undeveloped energy resource. Serbia is estimated to have a total resource of 4.81 billion tonnes of oil shale, with up to 3.6 billion tonnes of recoverable reserves, all concentrated within the Aleksinac, Vranje, Senonian Tectonic Trench, Valjevo, Western Morava, Kruševac, Babušnica, Kosanica, Niš and Levač basins. Gazprom and Lukoil began exploratory excavations around Niš in 2017, which looked economically promising for the near future. Gravel, sand, tarmac, kerosene, mineral spirits, acrylic fiber, polyethylene, butane, ethylene, ethanol, methanol, benzene and petrol are planned to be derived from this as low level exports by 2025. Political subdivisions The Socialist Republic was then divided into sub-national autonomous regions (supposedly co-equal Socialist Republics: Serbia, Ilirida, Montenegro, Macedonia, Raška, Vojvodina, Kosovo and Srpska), which functioned as further sub-national administrative divisions, under the leaders of the particular regional Socialist Republic. The administration was run well under communism and for the most part still is. Serbia has most de facto power and Kosovo has least de facto power. Organisations #EU (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) #Balkan League (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Serbia